Finding Gunther's Voice
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After returning from a business trip with his father, Gunther seems different. Finding out that he'll no longer be training to be a knight and will remain on the castle as slave due to a injury, Jane is devastated. With help from a time traveler, can she makes things right? (J/G, J/J, and J/OC implied)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**If you've read my story "Going Through Time With You" Then you'll remember Jesters ancestor Amaro, the guy who looks exactly like Jester with a obsession with Jane. He's back to help Jane, being a time traveler and all. If you haven't read it, you'll still like this anyway I hope.**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since I last saw Gunther. No one had a clue of his whereabouts, perhaps assuming he ventured with his father on a business expedition. All this time I practiced on dummy without break, honing my skills so I may be ready for whatever trick he'll have up his sleeve. Striking dummy in the usual fashion, I almost miss the sight of Gunther as he heads toward the knights quarters. Breaking away from my lifeless opponent, I run after a live one "Gunther are you ready to face me?"<p>

I expected his usual banter consisting of matters pertaining to my tomboyish traits, my skills as a knight, or of a certain green lizard called Dragon, but all I got on reply was silence. He ignored my question as he continued walking toward the knights quarters. Feeling ready to challenge him, I tried to rile him "What happened? Dragon got your tongue?"

Without acknowledging my presence, he kept on the same way. At this point I felt frustrated. Grabbing him by the shoulder, I raised my voice "Come on spar with me!"

Pealing my hand off, he turned around and flashed a _Get away from me_ glare

"Gunther what's the matter?"

Opening his mouth he tried to yell but nothing came out except the rasp of his breath. It occurred to me then "Gunther! Gunther! What happened to your voice?"

All he did in response to my question was nod his head no and disappeared behind the door of the knights quarters.

_Something must have happened_

**Afternoon, The Kitchen**

Done with practice, I assist Pepper with dinner prep. Picking up knife and turnip I work on slicing it for tonight's stew. Focusing on the task on hand, I almost miss Peppers question "Jane is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, it could just be nothing"

"And what may that be?"

Looking down at the hard turnip, looking at its various creases here and there, I reply hoping to change the subject "It's nothing, I'll figure out later. Anyway how many turnips do you need sliced?"

"That whole bowl full. Thank you again for helping me"

"No problem Pepper"

Separating the chopped bits to slice another, I felt a tinge of pain _Why do I feel as though something terrible happened?_

**Evening, Sir Theodore's Quarters**

"Is there a book you wanted to borrow?"

"Not this time, I just wanted to ask... Is something the matter with Gunther?"

Clearing his throat, I knew I was going to hear bad news "Squire Gunther has lost something of great importance. While on a business expedition, they were attacked by exiles"

"What are exiles?"

"A tribe of savage warriors with a belief that a true warrior takes a vow of silence"

"How does that have to do with Gunther?"

"In hopes that he may become the mate of the tribes queen, his tongue was removed. He successfully escaped alive, but he'll never speak again"

"No... That... That can't be true..."

"Squire Gunther is no longer qualified to be a knight. However he'll remain in the king's service as a servant."

"No... That... This isn't fair"

"I'm sorry Jane"

I thought my knights training had prepared me for anything, so why were tears falling from my eyes? Running off, I run to Jesters room. Before I can even ask permission to come in, there I was in his arms as he hummed a calm melody. I never did need to tell him what the matter was, he always seemed to be read my thoughts, being one step ahead of me.

"Jester?"

"Hmm"

"I'm the only knight in training now"

Softly, he asked "What has disturbed you my lady knight?"

"How do you give back something that's been taken away?"

"Please tell me what's the matter? I'll fix it"

"You can't... It's something that can't be fixed. Gunther... He got his tongue cut out... He's can't... Can't talk. He can't... Can't be a knight"

Rubbing my back, his tone of voice changed when he asked "Do you love Gunther?"

"Jester what are you talking about?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't"

"Then?"

"He has no one on this world. All he has is his honor as a knight and his pride. Without it he has nothing"

"Are you willing to give up yourself if it meant everyone was safe and alright?"

"Yes, not only as a knight but as a friend"

"I can help you"

"What?"

"I can help you, but you have to listen."

Letting go, he said "Sit down, I'll explain"

The air in the room felt different, as though it changed. I no longer felt like I was looking at Jester but a man who looked exactly like him "You're not Jester are you? Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"It's true, I'm not Jester. He is safe, he's only frozen for now. My name is Amaro Vitale, I work with K.O.T, or what would be called Keepers of Time. I'm a time traveler from the future. I've met you before but you haven't met me yet. It's a bit complicated, but my job is to fix problems that will change history."

"How do I know this is all true?"

"Only you can decide whether I'm lying or not, but there's one thing about me that always gave my identity away"

Grabbing my hands, his hands were soft unlike Jesters callused hands "It's true you're not Jester"

Letting them go, for the slightest moment sadness passed over his eyes, but his cheerful demeanor returned "So my lady knight, ready to go on an adventure?"

"What will you do?"

"We have to go back in time and stop Gunther from leaving on that trip a month ago"

"How?"

"With my time machine of course"

"And what do I lose?"

"A month of memories"

"That's not bad, I can do that"

"Are you sure? Once you promise you can't get it back?"

"I promise"

Touching a bracelet on his wrist, he presses on a few dots and smiled "Then take my hands, my lady knight"

Placing my hands on his, he smiled. For the briefest of moments, there was a sense of familiarity in the way he looked at me. That look in his eyes was the same I've seen in Jester.

_Is it true? Will I meet this person someday?_

Curious, I asked "Why are you smiling?"

"It's good to have the old team back together again"

"What?"

Feeling as though falling from the sky, I felt as though I suddenly fell. Opening my eyes, I'm in my bed "Huh? Was it all a dream?"

Coming into my room without permission, Jester sat on a chair "No my dear, you're not dreaming"

"Jester?"

"No it's me Amaro. You never could remember my name"

"Why am I here?"

"I did what you wanted, we're now a month in the past"

"Where's Jester?"

"He's frozen, don't worry he won't notice. You better hurry, Gunther's packing in his room"

"What about me? Is there another me?"

"The two of you can't cross paths. According to my data, you're studying dragon runes all day. So go and change Gunther's mind, but be careful"

"Why?"

"You can't change to many things. You must come back here after you convince Gunther to stay got it?"

"Got it"

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful"

"I promise"

**Gunther's Room**

Barging in without permission, Gunther was only on his leggings "Bat bladders Jane!"

"Sorry but I had to talk to you"

"What's so urgent that you almost saw me naked"

"It's no big deal"

"Really? Then you're trying to check me out then? Didn't think you had it in you"

"Gross! Just clothe yourself"

"Why? Does my bare chest make you want to swoon?"

"It makes me want to barf"

_Well not really, but I would never admit it_

Pulling on his tunic, he crosses his arms "You never could take a joke. Now tell me what's important"

"You're going on a trip with your father right?"

"Yes, if that's all then go I don't have time to waste"

"You can't go"

"What?"

"You can't go"

"Why not"

"Uh.. Um... I practiced some new techniques that I need to try on you"

"It can wait, I have more important things to do"

_Darn it, what do I do?_

"You'll miss the ball"

"So what? The king has dances all the time"

Placing the last of his things in a sack, be heads for the door "I'll play with you later frog rider"

Blocking the entrance, I made up something "You look ill, you should rest"

"Jane this is ridiculous, get out-of-the-way"

"I won't let you"

"Stop being annoying!"

"I'm trying to help you"

"With what?"

Cupping his face with my hands, he dropped his sack and froze.

_What am I doing?_

"What are you doing?" He asked

His eyes widened in shock, as I stared at my rival.

_You have to do something_

"Gunther"

With a sweetness I never heard of before, he asked "Jane what is..."

Slowly, I brought his face closer to mine. He closed his eyes as though preparing for something "I waited a long time" he confessed

"You have?"

"Yes"

_Oh no he thinks I'm going to kiss him?_

"Gunther wait"

"What?

"Your head"

"What? Nothing wrong with my..."

Cutting him off with a head butt, he's knocked out. Tying him up, I leave him in the corner.

**Jane's Tower**

"Good you came back, I was getting worried. So what did you do?"

"Let's just say he has a headache"

"Just in case you didn't make it, I disguised as Gunther and told his father to leave without him."

"Why were you worried?"

"I don't know, I thought you would try to distract him with a kiss or something in that nature"

"Ate you out of your mind? Me and that bog weevil?"

"I'm kidding, now grab my hands and let's go"

With the feeling of falling, we're back in Jesters room "We're back?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to clear your memories of me and of a month of time. Don't worry I'll choose, you don't have to worry about a thing"

"Then this is goodbye?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Goodbye my lady knight, I'll see you in time"

With a clap of his hands, I feel asleep.

"Jane"

_Whose that voice?_

"Get up!"

_Is that Jester?_

Opening my eyes, I'm surrounded by my friends. Gunther leaned against the wall nearby looking bothered. Feeling warmth, I realize when my body responds that I'm in Jesters arms. Looking up at him, I feel a sense of nostalgia "Good morrow my lady knight, did you sleep well?"

Looking at his eyes, there was a sparkle. Something that I took for granted seemed so comforting at that moment "Not really, I had a nightmare"

"Good thing I woke you it right?"

"Thank but can you help me up?"

Lending a hand, I notice once I'm standing up "Your hands are rough"

Letting them go, he said nervously "From the lute playing"

_Why did I say that?_

The lingering feeling of our hands touching made me feel lighter and calm. It felt safe and kind but these thoughts are odd. I almost missed that feeling of rough callused hands. As I took a step, my head hurt "What happened? Why was I asleep?" I asked

"Gunther hit you too hard"

_Oh we must have sparred and I passed out but why do I feel as though I'm forgetting something?_

"I'll give him a mouthful, you can go now Jester I feel fine"

"I'll check on you later"

Watching him disappear in a hallway, I felt odd.

_Did he always look like that? Did he always have that sparkle on his eyes? Did I always liked those though hands? Did he always feel like home?_

Shaking away those thoughts, I approach the fuming Gunther, he looked away ashamed "I'm sorry"

"It's only training"

"You're not mad? I would have been furious"

"Normally I would be, but this once I'm not. Good work Gunther, but I'll best you next time"

"You're on"

From Jane's tower stands a man in blue, a Jester look-alike watching the scene from the window "It looks like it all went well"

From under his hat, an aged, shrunken Dragon came out "I told you she would"

"I know, but I worry, and I still do. She's so young, I wish she didn't have to go through all these things all the time"

"She's a knight, she can do anything."

"You'd always did know her best Dragon. To think in two years she'll meet me for the first time, but I'll have to erase that memory from her too"

"You have to let it go Dr floppy hat. Jester and the younger me will take care of her"

"I will forget, but it will take time"

"We have a lot of that"

"We do indeed Dragon"

Pressing the dots on his bracelet, he mouths _I'll always love you Jane _before he is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Comment, it helps<strong>


End file.
